True Comfort
by Kira Zero Yamato
Summary: Princess Princess Something has been seriously bothering Tooru, and Yuujirou will do anything to make it better. Yaoi. TooruxYuujirou.


True Comfort

By Kira Zero Yamato.

Disclaimer: I own not Princess Princess so don't sue me.

Warning: This is a Yaoi, and crossdressing centric Fan-fic. Don't like? Don't Read!

Chapter 1: Cold, Fear, Insomnia, and True Love.

Tooru lay in his bunk, in the P-Room he shared with one Yuujirou Shihoudani, and that one person was all he could think about. That and the kiss the blond princess had placed upon his lips. Even though the kiss had been to fend off Sayaka it still made his cheeks burn, and he felt the need to feel those lips against his again.

Tooru sniffed quietly thinking about how foolish he was being, and how he knew he'd never get another kiss like that form his fellow princess. It hurt more then anything else to think that thought, but he was sure Yuujirou was straight. After all it had been Yuujirou who had taken him out girl hunting during summer break.

What if the young man in the bunk below him actually found out that he liked the dresses he wore as a princess, because was a corssdresser, or even worse what if Yuujirou found that Tooru was in love with him? Tooru shuddered and suddenly felt very cold all of a sudden, which was disturbing because it had to be at least 90 degrees in the dorm room. The painful thoughts racing through his mind were burning painfully at the corners of his eyes.

Tooru bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, he was not going to cry damnit, no way he would let him self. The thoughts persisted and the burning at the corners of his eyes became even hotter. He shuttered and let out a single sob as the tears began streaming down his cheeks. His chest hurt and he found it extremely hard to choke back sobs, and it seemed the harder he tried the more they seemed to escape him

Yuujirou's eyes snapped open upon the first sound form above, it wasn't a loud sound, but Yuujirou could feel Tooru's pain. He held his chest for a minute, 'so painful, why do I hurt so much?' his thoughts asked him. He knew it was as soon as he had thought the question, it was Tooru, something very painful was going on with the youth above him.

Yuujirou furrowed his eyebrows, there was no way he was going to let this slide. He knew his powerful connection to the blue haired teen, he knew that something would bother him some nights. Yuujirou recalled the dreadful memories of previous nights where he had listened to Tooru cry him self to sleep.

It hurt Yuujirou so deeply that he had nothing to help his friend, he couldn't just ignore this. He quietly let him self out of his bunk, and climbed the latter up to Tooru, as he reached the top the latter creaked and Tooru turned over and pretended to sleep. "Kouno?" He asked quietly, but was only met with silence, he had been ignored.

Tooru sniffled and let out a sob, that was just the sign Yuujirou had been waiting for. "Tooru," he stated firmly, "I know you're awake... Please talk to me, why are you crying?"

Tooru sat up and looked away from his friend, the object of his affection. "It's noting, really Yuujirou go back to bed."

"No one cries them self to sleep over nothing." The blond was now on Tooru's bed. He turned Tooru towards him self and hugged him tightly, "tell me what is bothering you. Is it Sayaka?"

Tooru shook his head and sniffled, "I can't tell you, you'll hate me for it, for any of it..."

Yuujirou helled his friend at arms length and stared directly in to his eyes. "Tooru-kun you can tell me anything, I'd never judge you for it. If you're hiding something form me, just know you don't have to. You're my best friend Tooru-kun, you can tell me anything, I promise."

"No it's too much, you'll hate me for it." Tooru whimpered closing his eyes tightly.

"Please?"

There was a tone of desperation that he had never heard in his friend's voice ever before. Tooru opened his eyes and saw the very concerned and caring expression on the blond's face. Tooru felt his defenses crumble, "fine I'll talk, I'll spill my secrets." Tooru took a shaky breath, "I don't know if you ever noticed but I do really enjoy being a princess... Wearing the costumes... It's because I'm a crossdresser... But thats not even the worst! I've fallen in love with you, so deeply it hurts every moment I don't tell you, and I've been afraid you'd hate me for it." Tears overflowed even more form Tooru's eyes, and he was so flushed his cheeks felt as if they were burning.

The look of worry and caring that had dominated Yuujirou's face dissolved in to a look of pure shock, and his eyes had be come very wide. Tooru had a bad feeling about this, he was certain something bad was about to happen. He was sure that his friend was either going to hit him, or give him the cold shoulder. Tooru wanted very badly to escape, to run away as fast as his legs would carry him, but he couldn't get his body to move.

As the new information sunk in, Yuujirou's expression changed and softened considerably. His eyes shined with a loving, and caring glow. Then to Tooru's shock one of the most beautiful and true smiles he had ever seen on his friend, or even in his life, graced the lips of Yuujirou.

Yuujirou chuckled a bit, "too think any one could hate any one else for being so honest. The truth is I'm much the same. I've been a corssdresser since I was very little, and I do love the princess costumes my self. However..." Yuujirou began to blush too and tears streamed from his own eyes. "I love you too Tooru-chan." He kissed Tooru ever so gently, "I was afraid to tell you, afraid to burden you with it, I know how you strive to please people. I'm sorry I made you come out with it first."

Tooru chuckled his tears now those of pure joy, "No I'm sorry that I seemed so willing to please that I'd be come a fuck puppet just to make you happy."

"We're totally hopeless aren't we?" Inquired the blond teen.

Tooru pulled his dearest friend closer, "I'd much rather be hopelessly in love with my best friend, the be hopelessly sad and alone, Yuu-chan." He kissed the blond deeply, enforcing control, and to his surprise Yuujirou let him control the kiss.

There was a knock on the door, but the two enthralled boys ignored it slightly annoyed at having someone trying to bug them in the middle of the night. Another knock echoed through the room and was still met with the two ignoring it. The person out side the door growled and went to find the spare key, hidden behind the framing of the door. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Guy's it's me Mikoto," he said announcing his presence, "sorry to bug you guys, but this is the only side of the building that's getting any breeze at all, do you mind if I sleep on your floor?" Mikoto rubbed his eyes, trying to keep a firm hold on his pillow and blanket.

He blinked and focused his vision on Yuujirou's bed, which turned out to be empty, confusing the red haired boy. He looked around the room slowly for any signs of life at all, a sense of dread slowly crawling up his spine. He looked up towards the top bunk slowly, horror filling his eyes as he spotted the two deeply enthralled boys, just breaking their kisses.

"Oh my god!!!" He shrieked in a very feminine tone dropping his blanket and pillow. "I'm sorry I didn't know honest oh my god this is so embarrassing i didn't mean to interrupt..." He offered in an almost unintelligible stream of apologies. The other two boys turned very mischievous looks upon their unwelcome intruder. Mikoto had the feeling that they were planning to do very horrible things to him. After overcoming being frozen Mikoto shirked again and ran from the room.

Tooru turned to look at Yuujirou, "should we go catch him?"

Yuujirou smirked slyly, "only if your planning what I think you're planning"

Tooru frowned, "it seems so wrong though."

"No Tooru-chan, it would be wrong not to share the love, after all we Princesses are in this together."

Tooru smirked, "you have a point, alright lets do it."

To Be Continued... Maybe...

Please Read and Review, But flames not welcome!!!


End file.
